Love Story
by ivalice-tifalucis
Summary: Because everytime she feels lonely, he'll be there to cheer her. When she worries, he'll calm her down. A love story dedicated to my the most favorite character, Zack Fair and his beloved girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough.


Finally...I managed to posted a new story. Thank god I have proper modem now, my brother often used it to play PSN he play it almost half day! And I created this fic few months ago, but like I said, I only can post it now.. Another Zack x Aerith, I'm planning to make Cloti but maybe that need to wait for a while..

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII & characters own by Square Enix. I'm so not own it, I wish I could...

_Hi Zack, it's been four years now. This is the 89__th__ letter that I've sent to you. But, I don't even know where to send them anymore. I hope that this final letter I wrote gets to you._

_By the way, the flowers sell pretty well. They make everyone so happy. Thanks to you Zack._

_Aerith_

Its morning with pleasant pew, stick in every flower she planted in the church, the only place in Midgar where the living things such as flowers could grow. Because of the mako energy that they used, the Planet is dying, so everything who's living on it. Human just can't realize that.

Aerith Gainsborough is the girl, a flower girl. She is tending her flowers everyday since she started plant them. Now, she also sells them, for sake of her lover.

_"Midgar full of flowers, pocket full of money,"_ she never forget those words.

In the other place near her where she couldn't see is a Turk. Not just an ordinary Turk, he is the leader. Once was a friend of her lover. Like others, there are no one who know his real name. Every of his friend only call him with his codename, Tseng. Shinra gave him a mission to watch over the Cetra.

Aerith is the Cetra.

She may not pureblood but she is the last one. Her dad, Dr. Gast, was a Shinra employee, and her mother, Ifalna, the last pureblood Cetra, both killed by Shinra when she was a little. A very kind woman, Elmyra Gainsborough, found her, adopt her, raise her, and love her as her own daughter she never has.

She finally stopped wish. Wish that after four years in very long time, her lover will come back to her, kiss her, hold her, and whisper to her he will always love her. So, she finally stopped writing a letter that'll never make it to him. The 89th letter…

Others 88 of them were given to Tseng since he told her that he knows her lover and promised to her lover he will never harm her. However, she didn't know her letters were never sending to him.

She gave her last hope to unnatural living creature who always watches her above in the church roof. Her lover said it was his mentor copy, a SOLDIER 1st Class who happen to be, a 'monster' like he said.

The monster seems to read her thoughts as it is flying down to her. The monster is dying because degedration but it accepted her last letter, her last hope. And so, it's journey begin, to find her lover.

Her lover is Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class.

They were both met by destiny as the goddess said. One day, she wished a SOLDIER would fall from the sky in front of her, after that, voila, her wished came true. He collapsed to her flower bed, right in front of her.

And so, her love story, long everlasting-without end story, begins…

He's a thousand miles away from her. Wandering around, wonder she still waits for him. The place is called Banora. He accepted her letter from his mentor's copy. Angeal's last copy. It just went to the lifestream recently because of tried to protect his comatose friend, 2 years younger than him and the time hasn't know yet, he'll be the savior of the planet, one day. He read the letter, in every word. And then he realized how long he'd been prison.

"Four years? What do you mean, FINAL!" he screamed.

He decided to end his 3 months journey to escape from Shinra Troops who is chasing after him and his friend. He took his friend's half conscious body to his way back to Midgar.

To his end of life.

Angeal was the one who took him. And the white feathers spread around him. He took his mentor's hand and fly while said that feels good.

About a year later when she catches up. Her soul stays longer in the lifestream since she is a Cetra and the planet is in crisis when she left it. She is praying for safety of the planet and her friends whom fight for it.

She is crying, lonely, hopeless. She needs someone who loves her, who could fill her emptiness that left empty for almost 5 years. The Lifestream hears and feels her sorrow, transfer her tears to wake a man who "slept" for a quite long time.

He is standing behind her. She turns back and their eyes both met once and for all. They become closer to each other again and after she found her strength, he falls to sleep again.

_"Hey, call me if you need me," he said._

_"When I'm feeling really lonely," she answered with humming_.

The two lovers were the one who guided the lifestream to destroy the meteor. 2 years later, they helped their friends to defeat the remnants and cured geostigma. When they smile in relief to them, they went back to the lifestream, with he, holding her from behind, as always.

_"Hey Aerith, Do you think they're gonna be ok there?"_

_"What? You mean, "them"?"_

_"Yeah…you know…"_

_"I'm sure they're gonna be alright. Didn't you see what happen 2 years ago, in the night before they set a battle with Sephiroth?"_

_"What…oh…don't tell me…? I miss it!"_

_"Unfortunately, they did. That night. They always meant to be together."  
"Like us."_

_"Like us," they lace their hands together, intertwine their fingers._

And so, they disappear to the lifestream. But their love story still there, never gonna end. Even there is no passion inside.

Because everytime she feels lonely, he'll be there to cheer her. When she worries, he'll calm her down. Same what she did to him, since they're together again, he never sleep again and so, his existence will never disappear. They will always there for each other.

In their everlasting life.

The End

Someone can tell me how to get beta? Because I don't know anything about it and I'm not into the forum well, I will perhaps...


End file.
